1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel, aromatic compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof which possess useful pharmacological properties. More particularly the compounds of the invention are antagonists of the pain enhancing effects of E-type prostaglandins. The invention also relates to processes for the manufacture of the aromatic compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof; to novel pharmaceutical compositions containing them; and to use of the compounds in pain relief.
2. Description of the Related Art
The compounds of the invention are useful in the treatment of pain such as the pain associated with joint conditions (such as rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis), post-operative pain, post-partum pain, the pain associated with dental conditions (such as dental caries and gingivitis), the pain associated with burns (including sunburn), the treatment of bone disorders (such as osteoporosis, hypercalcaemia of malignancy and Paget's disease), the pain associated with sports injuries and sprains and all other painful conditions in which E-type prostaglandins wholly, or in part, play a pathophysiological role.
Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS) and opiates are the main classes of drugs in pain relief. However both possess undesirable side effects. NSAIDS are know to cause gastrointestinal irritation and opiates are known to be addictive.
Aromatic compounds which antagonize the pain-enhancing effects of E-type prostaglandins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,811,459; 5,834,458 and 5,843,942. However, the need for compounds which relieve pain, without side effects, continues to exist.